Enchanted world
by FlameDevilwings
Summary: Percy is ready and starts the new mission from Lady Hecate. Sequel from enchanted blood.
1. Chapter 1 Camp and England

**I don't own Percy Jackson, the hero of olympus or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1 Camp and England.

Percy POV

It was almost the end of summer and tomorrow I would leave for a quest from Hecate. She said I should act as a blind person meaning I was not allowed to use my eyes. There was the big problem because I go to a complete new place. Thanks gods she enrage a gide dog for me.

So I was in my boat packing my stuff when Artemis came. We became good friend and the huntress are as friendly as man hatred huntress can be. "Hello Luna"

"Hello Percy so you leave for England tomorrow he" I nod "good luck with it." and she walk away.

The next day I took the plane to England and hoping that Zeus won't shoot me out the sky.

~~~~~~:~~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~

The plane landed and I need to find my way as a blind person to someone called weasel. So first a steadiest came and help me of the plane to the informative bar. I waited a few minutes till I heard a man voice. "so you must be Percy Jackson or new teacher."

"Yes I am and you are?"

"I am Arthur Weasley and I am here to help" Ops sad the wrong name

"thanks than lets go." I put my back on my back and ask for a hand when I didn't got it I sad "can you give me a hand because I went blind a while back and I need someone to guide me." He take my hand and we went or way. We went in a car and ride for a while. When the car stop he help me out and we went inside a coffee I could hear the noise of many people. He guide me to a room apart and I hear people talking. They stop when we got inside and intrudes them self as Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge. Albus was the headmaster of the school and Cornelius minister of magic.

"so you are Percy and will become the next DADA teacher."

"yes and I hope that everything is enrage."

"yes it is Padfood." I heard something come in. "Percy this is Padfood he is a good dog and he will guide you in school."

"hello Padfood" the dog like my face and I was suppressed. Bud I smiled I knew immediately that this was not a normal dog. Now what he really is I don't know.

"now Percy I know you are new to the Hogward bud I hope you get along as I did with your grandmother." That was the first time I heard something from my grandma school years.

"I hoop to mister Dumbledore." He was the oldest so I assume he was talking.

"please call me Albus. Now I need to leave have other things to do see you tomorrow by the welcome feast."

"yes till than" I heard the door open and closed and I was alone with Cornelius

"Percy I need to tell you something that you need to know before you go." I nod "there is a student there that is plotting with Albus help to over throne the ministers. This student is trying to seed fear on the people. He tells a lie that Voldermord is back." I heard a snort from Padfood and I knew that there was something more to this story.

"How is this student and have you prove that he is lying"

"This student is Harry Potter and his friends are on his side I warn you to extreme care full around theme. Now I need to leave."

"Wait you did not say there is proof that he is lying."

"Percy death people don't come back." I knew that is a lie because I saw enough ghost, zombie and skeleton in my live. Yes thank you Nico, Dylan.

"Was he really death? Did the ever find a body."

"No we never found a body bud he disappears 14 years ago and never found."

"Then you can't say he is lying and you bather be prepared for nothing that unprepared for something."

"Maybe now goodbye Percy good luck." From his voice he did not take my warning serious. I sight and left Padfood walk with me to my room.

"So are you gone show your true form or do I need to forced it out." The door closed and I heard a male voice.

**Review please I wane know what you think.**

**What do you think piper Mclean do in her free time. any idea right them to me please.**


	2. Chapter 2 Horror and Secret

**I don't own Percy Jackson, the hero of olympus or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2 Horror and Secrets.**

**Percy POV**

Padfood walk with me to my room. "So are you gone sow your true form or do I need to forts it out." The door closed and I heard a male voice.

"How did you know?" So he is an animagus.

"I did not know you were an animagus bud did know you were not a dog. So can you tell me why you became a guide dog and the story about that voldy gay?" I heard some snickers I gas it was funny name.

"They needed a dog that knew Hogwarts and I knew it as the back of my hand." I nod at that and then he began to tell me about Voldermord **_(AN_****_: _****_including the story from the first four Harry Potter books)._** It was a horrible tail and I know what Harry says is true than we are in a lot of trouble. "He won't take your warning serious"

"I know bud so long there is not found a body that there is a change. Also there a lot of ways to bring people back from the death. I wane know why it is unnoticed that he is not death yet because from your story he need to be." Maybe Nico or Dylan knows more about it. I should ask when I got the time.

"That is the thing no one knows." I heart a nok "I talk to you later I need to be a dog around other people so you can tell anyone about this." I felt hair under my hand and I knew he was a dog again.

"Mister Jackson is there someone with you."

"No I was having a massage with someone."

"Okay you leave tomorrow at seven so you should get some sleep." I heart him walk away.

"I need to do something I won't tell anyone you're not a dog bud you not allowed to tell to anyone what I do."

"Okay bud I want to stay here with you and see if you not a treat." I laugh at that and made a rainbow with water.

"O goddess, Iris accepts my offering" I throw a drachma in the rainbow "show me Nico Di Angelo." I heard a gasp and know that there was an image "Nico are you there."

"Perseus Jackson how dare you disturb us." I heart my lovely uncle shouting

"Sorry Lord Hades I need to know if you knew someone called Voldermorth."

"Yes bud not by that name I knew him by it real name bud why you ask?"

"I was wondering if he is death or if he should be death."

"He is not death bud he should be I was about to ask Nico and Dylan to look for him. Maybe you can help them with it you are in their world."

"Yes my lord. When I found some more I will connect with Nico or Dylan.

"All right till then bye Percy." And the connect went away.

"WHAT WAS THAT." Padfood shouted.

"A little louder I don't think the Paris heard you."

"Ops sorry bud what was that and hoe where they."

"That was an iris massage and they where my cousin, uncle and brother."

"Oh okay. Why you ask these questions?"

"My uncle is Lord Hades god of the underworld and he knows if someone is death. He sent now his son and my brother to bring Voldermorth to him. Meaning they are going to kill Voldy and give him the wright punishment."

"Wow we should tell Albus about it he can help them."

"No, I was not allowed to tell anyone about this and I will not do more bud I would like if you help me so they can finish it fast and I hope save."

"Okay bud I still thing you should tell bud it is your secret and you need to tell. Now let's go get sleep. Goodnight Percy." I heart a bark and went to bed hoping I did the right choice to tell him. Bud I needed the sleep because tomorrow I would go to the school where I would teach.

**Review please I wane know what you think.**

**What do you think piper Mclean do in her free time. any idea right them to me please.**


	3. Chapter 3 Train and Speech

**I don't own Percy Jackson, the hero of olympus or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3 Train and speech**

**Harry POV**

I was allowed to go to my 5 year from Hogwarts yesterday Siries left for a mission from the order and I was worried that he gets caught. But when we board the train I saw in one of the compartment a black dog with a man around 20 how got his eyes closed. I told Ron and Hermione where I would sit and went inside the dog bark and I knew it was Siries the question is how the man was. I sat down. And took the DADA book and started reading absent patted padfood bud he did not seem to mind it.

When the compartment door open Ron and Hermione came inside. "Hé, how is that man?" Slap. Ron got head by Hermione from that.

"Ron be quiet or he hears us."

"Too late for that. So how many are there of you."

"Can you not open your eyes and see." Slap. Ron got hit for that by Hermione.

"No I can't I am blind."

"we are with 3 people. I am Harry Potter"

"Hermione granger"

"Ron Weasley"

"Percy Jackson and your new DADA teacher."

"Wait your teaching while you're blind?"

"Yes" Hermione start asking question after another and he answer it so far we knew he was 22 years old came from America and got in an accident where he lost his side a year ago. Siries was really listening and I was wondering why. We ride the train like that for a while bud than Malfoy came in.

"Now we got Potter and the Weasel" I heart Percy snicker at weasel. "So you where aloud to go to school again I guess it was only blind luck." Percy snort at that and Malfoy notice him. "And what have we hear another mudblood."

"What did you call me misses.."

"What are you blind I am a man and my name is Draco Malfoy clear mudblood."

"Again with that mudblood. Now first I got a name it is Perseus Jackson bud you can call me Professor Jackson and if I ever hear mudblood out of your mouth you get a detention for a week are we clear."

"Yes Professor." And the left like with a scary face that was so funny so we laugh at that bud Percy did not bud had a smile on his face.

"I guess he had a face that said he gone pi in his pant." We sad yes and we all laugh at that. Than the compartment open again and Neville came inside.

"Hey guys how is the new man."

"I am Percy Jackson your new DADA teacher."

"Nice meeting you" then the train stop and we were at the Peron and left the train Siries stay by Percy side and they went to Hagrid.

"Ah you must be the new teacher. Go with the senior to the great hall there will Dumbledore be." He nod and went with us to the carriage.

~~~~~~:~~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~

The sort tearing was just over and we were waiting to eat. "New before we start let me introduce or new Defence Agent the Dark Art Professor Jackson." He stood up and

"Can I say something Professor" that was weird none of the other teacher did that bud Dumbledore sat yes and he began his speech. "now I be clear on one thing before I start there will be no homework in my clash." That mead everyone cheer for him. "Yes bud I will test your knowledge during the classes. The second thing is something I will do even out of classes and I hoop I am aloud to do. When I ever hear insult from anyone they will have detention by me and I don't care if you already have one if it need to be I will keep you till the next morning because it is not right. Now thank you Professor." With that he sat down and I knew that his classes will be a difficult as hell.

"Yes that is interesting and I hope that everyone keep your warning to their hart. Now let's eat."

We eat and went to bed bud I saw McGonagall talk with Percy and he smiled at her. It was funny because McGonagall look furiously at him. So we left for bed and go to sleep.

**Review please I wane know what you think.**

**What do you think piper Mclean do in her free time. any idea right them to me please.**


	4. Chapter 4 lessen and nightmare

**I don't own Percy Jackson, the hero of olympus or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4 lessen and nightmare

Harry POV

The next day we got or rooster and DADA we have today. So we eat or breakfast and went to the classes. After some classes we went to DADA. The new class room was like the class room from professor Lupin but Percy did not have a board to wright on. Inside Percy was there talking to Siries. It was funny if you did not know that Siries was a man. When all of us sat down Percy confronts us. "So is everyone here then will someone close the classroom door." Neville did that and went back to his seat. "Good. Now you know that I am Professor Jackson and I am blind so this class will be different you already know I don't do homework because I can't read it. Now I will do the first part of the class preparing for the exams and when that is done with that and we have enough lessen left I will tell story about your power and why some are stronger than others." That got a lot of whispering because it was never clear why there was power deferens between wizards and witches.

"Now let's start with defencing against different creates. So far I know you already have some info on this. Now I will do other creates and there spells to keep you alive. After that I will go to protecting spell against different curses and dark arts. When that is done I will ask some of the teacher to come to see if you can do the spells." He pause at that to let it sink in and I got more exited at learning the difficult spell also I saw Hermione ready to wright everything down. "I will test your knowledge during the classes asking question if the question is already discussed during my class you lose house punts and if you know it you get punts." Wow instant of grades we lose punt and get punt. Meaning you need to study if you don't want to be on the bad side of your house and I thought this will be no study class. "Okay Miss Patil with creator do you want to start with."

"Mummies" I saw Percy thinking and was hoping Pavati didn't say a wrong monster.

"Mummies it is. Now let's start I hoop you will wright this down because I don't know if it stand in the textbook. First Mummies are most time undeath people and the same defends spells are needed for all undeath like zombies and ghost. Simple people how avoid the Underworld."

"Professor" Hermione say

"Yes what it is."

"What do you mean avoid the Underworld? There is now should thing as the Underworld." I saw Siries look at here if she was crazy and I thought he knew more about Percy than he says.

"You need to know first I am from Greek origin and there is the legend of the Underworld it is simple saying that these people should be death but still are in this world. Now let's continue. These monsters you can defend against as normal people only they will not die. You can send them to the Underworld by using the right charm. I do not know the charm and will not teach you these charms. If you know this charm like my cousin do you send the death back where they belong. Now if you face an undeath protect yourself with protégé and try to run or blow it up. They will not have a body to harm you for a while but they might comeback. Later if you go further in it you learn the spell to take the curse or charm of them and the will disappear. I will not go further in to this. Now." Then the bell ring. "Perfect on time I was just done. Next time miss Parkinson you will choose a creator. Till then." And we left talking about what we learned.

"What does he mean with Greek origin?"

"Pavati it is simple he believed in the Greek Gods and that is totally ridicules of course he is right about that we can kill mummies, zombies and ghost." Hermione answer her question.

"Wait it is ridicules but he is well right about that. Maybe he is wright about the Greek Gods. We should learn something about that then." We all agree on that and we should ask other too the more we have the faster we can find it out.

~~~~~~:~~~~~~~: ~~~~~~:~~~~~~~: ~~~~~~:~~~~~~: ~~~~~~:~~~~~: ~~~~~:~~~~~~: ~~~~~:~~~~~~:

That night I got a dream. I was walking in the ministry of magic to a door that ends up in a round room with many doors. I went to one door and then to another till I got in a room with a lot of crystal balls. I went to a certain section and try to take one of the bolls. When I thought it flame came out and I scream in agony. I woke up and try to sleep again. This was one of the many dreams I got from that room. The only different is what happens when I try to touch the ball.

**Review please I wane know what you think. This one is little chance bud still need more please tell me what wrong.**

**What do you think piper Mclean do in her free time. any idea right them to me please.**


	5. Chapter 5 meeting and helping

**Chapter 5 meeting and helping **

**Siries POV**

I was with Percy for two month and I know that his teaching will get a lot of odd looks but if you know the Gods exist than it made a lot of sent. I also saw that the Ravenclow and some Gryffindor figured the story about the Greek Gods out. And did not ask question about Percy explaining things. They even start to belief that there exist Gods and Goddesses I hope. Enough of that it was late at night and I was heading to the headmaster office for the Order meeting. I was not to revile what I know about Percy plan to kill Voldermorth but it was difficult because I want to release the tensioning a bit around the prophecy.

I enter the office and every one was there so I sat next to Remus and the meeting started. First we were talking about the weapon. Then about the minister and what we gone do to recruit new members and as last.

"Siries, how is our new teacher holing up?"

"He is doing fine Albus. The student loves his teaching."

"I heart from Draco he is weird with his teaching and try to make them belief a lie about God."

"Yes there are different but that is because he comes from Greeks origin and he is still believe in there myths."

"Ha I knew it. He is dangerous for us we need to kick him out before he tells more nonsense."

"What no, everything he explains make sent if you knew the Greek myths. Some even explains things we cannot explain. He can be useful in a lot of things and maybe even help us with Voldermorth."

"Siries how do you knew this."

"I knew this is unbelievable for you Remus but I listen when he give less to the students."

"Yes that is unbelievable because you never did that in school and only thought about pranking someone."

"Minerva not now. Siries we will not let him in the order or let him knew anything about us understand."

"Yes Albus." But I was planning to tell him after did because he and his brother and cousin could defeat Voldermorth for good and I was not planning to let Harry fight him as the prophecy says.

"We are done for now please keep an eye on Mister Jackson."

"Yes" we all stood up and we went back to or places.

~~~~~~:~~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~

The weekend after the meeting I told Percy what we talk about in the meeting. "So what are you planning to do with this information?"

"Now I knew where he is after and we can lay a trap for him." He smiled mischievous at me and I wane now his plan.

"So what are you planning or am I not allowed the knowing."

"You are to hear the plan and I was hoping you help." Yes I can finally do something besides look where he walks. "I will take the prophetic and hide it. I hope they realise that it is missing and try to find it and reveal them self with it. Then when Dylan and Nico are down whit soul hunting and only need to kill the body I want you to tell Albus I have the prophetic. With that I hope it will let to Voldermorth and let him here so we can kill him."

"If that works than we are good to go. So how are you taking the prophecy from the ministry?"

"I don't know yet. It will be difficult and I probable do it in the night. So I can't teach the day after."

"Yes that will need to do."

"Now we got that planed. Do you know where he has soul pieces of him?" I knew we were talking about Voldermorth soul pieces and that I only need to know a location and the can find the soul if it is there.

"Albus has his theory for it and he thinks that you need to look in his past."

"Great. We do not know about his past. Only that he stay in this school."

"Then there is probable a piece here and I would think Gringrand he was a wizard with no money and probable want some there also it is the saves place beside Hogwarts."

"I will tell Nico if he can feel a soul under London. If it is there we got two and the three of his soul in the underworld." There were in total nine soul's pieces and we need to find six more.

"Wait I thought there was only the two soul's pieces.

"The night you had your meting Nico told me the sent a soul peace to Hades when they were hunting a ring that can return the spirits of the death.

"Okay then let's get the most likely points. One will be here or maybe two. I think we need to count the mystery also in because he want to rule it. One is his snake and the one he is. I don't know where the one will be before he got to Hogwarts."

"If you are wright about this than we don't need to dig in his past because we got than nine down." I counted the one I named and the one we knew and he was right about the amount.

"Oh. When will you contact them to look for those souls?" He was planning to replay than I heard a knock on the door and transform back to my dog.

"Yes, please come in." The door opens to reveal Harry. He looks bad. He had sleeping eyes and a peel skin if he is sick. I was wondering why he came to Percy. But he look at me and I knew he want me to help him. I walk to him to let him knew that he need to tell what is going on to Percy too and he set down.

**Hey hoop jou like this.**

**I am still looking for a beta reader? if you like please contact me. if you find something rong contact me.**


	6. Chapter 6 Telling and advice

**Chapter 6 Telling and advice **

**Harry POV**

I havened sleep well sins the school started. I was tired, snap at every one and did not listen to the teacher. So I thought I go to the only person how could help and not sound like a crazy person. So went my way to Percy room to talk to Siries. I was alone and before I went in I heart two people talking inside so I knock first. "Yes, please come in." I went inside and saw only Padfood and Percy. I probable image the two voices. I look at Siries he went to me and jester to the stole. I went to sit in it.

"Professor can I talk to you privet."

"Yes you can Mr Potter." How? He probable guest by my voice. "Is the door closed than you can tell me what there is on your heart?"

"The door is closed and it is more about a nightmare I have the whole time." Siries licked my hand to make me calm down the dream began to get more and more scary per time.

"Where goes the dream about if I may ask."

"It is always the same about a room with a lot of crystal balls and I go to one of them. When I try to pick it up something happen. Like lightning strike" I saw him shudder at that "being burnt or drown those things happen. I got the dream every time I try to sleep." I could feel him stare at me even when his eyes are closed.

"Mr Potter this did not happened before right,"

"No sir"

"Did something major happen when you were little and it lately came back?" The only thing I could think up was Voldermorth however I didn't want anything to do with him. Even if I did not want to say it I knew if he asks that question it is imported.

"The only thing I can think about is Voldermorth." He did not flick or shudder at his name like normal wizard. "When I was one he curst me with the death curst but it backfire on him and a half year ago he just my blood to return from the death."

"Padfood come here for a minute." Why he asks for Siries but he didn't go to him.

"If you one talk about that it can be a link with Voldermorth I agree with you." I look to where the voice came from and saw Siries stay there in his human form.

"I thought you didn't want to let people knew your true from."

"Harry is my godson and he knew about my dog from. Harry please listen Percy maybe he knew someone how can help you with this."

"You are talking about Nico and Dylan." How are they and what are the gone do to me.

"I think he did made 7 and not 8 and Harry is accidently one." What are they talking about and what is the 7 and 8?

"I will talk to them. Maybe one can come now or we can help to let him not dream any more. Siries you made need to tell him what going on but remember to keep it as a medium for now." He stands up and went to a other room.

"Harry I knew that you and the rest of Gryffindor was looking in to the Greeks myth." I nod at that to startle to say a thing. "Now Percy and his friends are like that and work on magic of that time."

"Like summing the death or control the water or lightning."

"Yes, his cousin and brother can feel the soul of the death and sent them back to the Underworld."

"Can they do it also with the living?" I was hoping that they could kill Voldermorth

"No" I look down at that because they couldn't help us whit Voldermorth. "But they can send souls that posset body's away." why he say that.

"Can they do it with Voldermorth." He smiled at me and nod. I was over joy with that news. I did not need to fight him and I hug Siries he return the hug. Then the door open and Percy came in with his eyes open. It was the first time I saw them and they were sea green with a hint of black.

"I talk to Nico but there are busy with hunting one. I also said the one we talk about and he will look in it. But if they are busy I can only give Harry training in Occlumency only it need to wait after or in the Christmas vacation." He looks at me and waited till an answer.

"I will wait till then." I look closet to his eyes "eh may I ask an odd question."

"Yes what it is."

"Are you really blind because you cannot see it in your eyes?"

"The accident cost me my side solely in my brain.

"Oh" I said "I will wait. I was exactly hoping you could help me now a little."

"Yes let me see." He walks to his desk and sad down. "Harry this maybe sound weird. Before you sleep at night you made try to make an imaginary wall around you. That is all I can think about but if it not work you need to wait."

"Thank you I need to go or someone will look for me."

"Good luck with the dreams." "Yes till later" Percy and Siries said when I went.

That night I try the trick and it work only the dream came back after a while.

**I do not own anything. **

**Also hoop you like. **


End file.
